


Of De-escalation and Doughnuts

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Deeks needs to leave work. Immediately.
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Of De-escalation and Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Marian Keyes is doing a write a novel course on social media and is giving prompts as homework. I didn’t look at the first “lesson” but this is one of the prompts - “the doughnuts had failed to de-escalate the situation” ... is there a more Deeks line?

“Oh, great, you’re both here.” 

Callen and Nell look up from Nell’s tablet at the sound of Deeks’s voice and Callen feels himself frown at the panic he hears there. He would ask if everything was all right, but he’s talking to Deeks who, let’s face it, has never been known to let someone else talk when he can carry on the conversation all by himself. 

“Because,” Deeks continues, “you’re both my boss now, in that you’re both the boss of me and need to know where I am at all times, as opposed to my lovely wife...” He chuckles without humour at that. “...who, of course, really is the boss of me, especially now...”

“Deeks.” Nell’s crisp tone owes more to years of working with Owen Granger than anything else and Deeks snaps to attention. Callen does too, necause there’s really nothing else to do when she sounds like that, and he’s pretty sure Nell notices it when her lips twitch. “What’s wrong?” 

Deeks shakes his head as if to clear it. “Kensi and I need to go out. For tacos.” 

Callen narrows his eyes. “Didn’t you guys come back in with food, like, a half hour ago?” 

“Yes.” Deeks grinds out the word. “But Kensi is hangry and the doughnuts have failed to de-escalate the situation... and then Fatima mentioned surveillance in the taco truck so now we must go get tacos from the truck on Venice Beach.” He makes Fatima’s name sound like a four letter word. 

Callen blinks. “Why the truck-” He stops talking, partly because of the way that Deeks’s head snaps towards him as the other man glares at him. Partly because Nell’s hand falls to his elbow as she shakes her head, her lips pursed. It’s her “You’re being an idiot, stop talking,” expression and he does as he’s not told. “Right. Forget I asked.”

“So we’re gonna be gone for a while. Unless Kensi actually eats me and I wouldn’t put it past her...”

“Your wife is six and a half months pregnant.” The steel is back in Nell’s voice. “If she wants tacos, you go and you get her tacos.” 

Deeks looks taken aback but before he can say anything, Kensi’s voice booms loud and clear across the room. They all jump, not just Deeks, whose name she is calling, and he turns and is gone before Callen can properly take in what’s just happened. “Coming, my little sugar bear...”

Callen turns to Nell who is grinning as she watches Deeks dash to Kensi’s side. Her grin only brightens when she looks up at him, their eyes meeting. He’s a little amused, mostly curious as he steps closer to her, turning his back on the rest of the room and, in so doing, hiding her from sight of anyone who might be looking across at them. “Wow,” he says. 

“Wow, indeed.” She tilts her head as his fingers reach out to brush across her still flat stomach. It’s another secret that they’re sharing, along with the change in their relationship that’s come about as they’ve navigated the challenge that comes with being co-Hetties, the two of them sharing the job that one woman had so ably done for years. Long hours together had turned friendship into close friendship into something more again, a surprise but a not unpleasant one. 

This latest surprise, the secret that they’ll only be able to keep for a few weeks longer, is the biggest of all. As his fingers linger on her stomach and her smile grows soft, he knows he wouldn’t change a thing. 

“Wow,” he says again and he’s not talking about Deeks and doughnuts any more. 

Nell narrows her eyes, thinking. “Do you think we’ll be like that?” she asks and he doesn’t have to think about his answer. 

“Only if I’m lucky,” he says and he means every word.


End file.
